Just a Glance ON HOLD
by Pigeon Patch
Summary: AU where Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesme*Lilith Blue hated Jacob Black for landing her mom in a mental hospital. Now in custody of her older brother, constantly fighting, the only person she can rely on for comfort is Tate, her best friend. One day Jacob imprints on her, though, and it all goes to hell. Love triangle between Tate, Lilith, and Jacob. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns "The Twilight Saga".**

 **~Lilith's POV~**

Each morning I wake up. Each morning I pull on some skinny jeans, mismatch socks, a tank top, my combat boots of two years, and my navy blue hoodie that I got at some reservoir party. Sue Clearwater sold my older brother, and my guardian, Kyle, two of the hoodies. Kyle sent my mom one in the mental hospital and gave the other to me.

After I shimmy into my clothes, I go into my bathroom, thank the gods there's two and I don't have to share with Kyle, and I wash my face, brush my teeth, deodorize, and put my hair into a messy bun. Then I take a moment to stare at my reflection. I'm a true Quileute.

I'm thin, tall, and have tan skin. My features are sharp with high cheekbones. I have straight, dark brown hair that goes just past my shoulders, and brown eyes framed by long eyelashes. I have large sized breasts, and a slim waist. I have the body type of most of the Quileute woman in La Push.

I look exactly like my mom. Mom's a gorgeous woman, despite the slight wrinkles she has around her eyes and mouth, signaling all the time she does smiling. At least all the time she used to do smiling. Two years ago, Mom was committed to a mental hospital and diagnosed with Schizophrenia. She claimed she saw one of the locals, Jacob Black, turn into a wolf. Jacob, the asshole, called her a crazy bitch. The doctors say that the local legends got to her head. And now Kyle's my guardian. We visit Mom every Saturday. It gots Kyle freaked out that the disease, although I refuse to believe that Mom's actually Schizophrenic—she was just under too much stress, is passed down through generation since my Grandma Polly had Schizophrenia. Once every two months, Kyle and I both talk to a specialist about everything that's been going on and they let Kyle know whether or not this should happen or that should happen. I find it very stupid, if you ask me.

The next step on my routine is to go to the kitchen and have Kyle complain about how I never eat, and he's worried about me.

"Kyle, I do too eat. I just don't eat in the morning. What I do is I don't eat anything till 3:45," which is when I get out of school. "And then I eat everything in sight. It's a diet, read up on it," I inform him while checking the time on the microwave, which read 7:57. I leave at eight every morning since school started at eight thirty. Kyle gives me the look. The look is the parental look he's grown to have ever since he gained custody of me. It drives me nuts, but I've managed to perfect my own look. The teenager look that signifies that even if I'm standing there, I'm not listening. Kyle was about to start running his mouth again, but I beat him to it.

"Oh look at the time! I got to get to school, bro, see you later." With those words, I grab my backpack and leave. I wait on my front yard for what seems like thirty years before my best friend, Tate, pulls up in his Harley Davidson.

"Hop on!" He calls, it slightly muffled through his helmet. I don't have a helmet, despite this being my ride everywhere unless Kyle's driving me. I'm absolutely clueless to the driving world, besides motorcycles, but Kyle won't purchase me one because of the financial troubles we have. Kyle wants me to get a helmet, but I just like the feeling of the wind rushing on my face. If I got a helmet, I'd probably look more badass when I pull into the school parking lot, though. I'd rip my helmet off and my hair would slow motion wave in the wind. That would be strikingly awesome.

I wrap my legs over the back of the bike, and squeeze my arms around Tate's waist. I pull my legs up before the rev of the engine signifies that we'd be taking off, and then we're shooting down the road at sixty miles per hour. There are barely any cops in La Push, so Tate and I have experienced plenty of car accidents because we took his bike to an abandoned road and did donuts and sped up and down. I've broken quite a few bones and gotten quite a few concussions due to my reckless behavior and the sense that I'm an adrenaline junkie. Cliff diving, roller coasters, running through the forest at midnight three years ago even though there was a substantial amount of murders happening, I like it all. And it all is probably not entirely good for me, and I'm probably going to get myself killed at an early age, but who cares? Because you have to live in the moment, and living in the moment means you do ridiculous shit to fuel your happiness because otherwise you're going to commit suicide due to the fact that you are not a happy balloon, floating agilely in the air.

If someone could read my mind, I'd be with Mom.

I pull my hood up as the wind hits my face even though I know it's going to slip right back off—which it does. I enjoy the feeling of needles stabbing my face it's so cold, even though when I get off the bike it's going to hurt like a bitch. I enjoy the feeling of knots in my stomach, even though it's a non-desirable feeling. I enjoy all of it until Tate comes to a stop in a parking spot at La Push Reservoir High. Home of the Werewolves, how original. At least we're not Home of the Bats, like Forks High. It's kind of comical actually. Werewolves vs. bats—or vampires—just like the legends go.

"And we have arrived," Tate says, kicking down the bike stand, and prying my hands off from around his waist like he has to do every single time that we ride. It's become a tradition. "Piggy back?" Tate asks, no doubt trying to convince me not to ditch school so I can go do donuts in the parking lot.

"Yes, please," I say. I hop off the bike before leaping onto Tate's back. Tate's my transportation everywhere, even if it isn't in ole Harley Speed, what we named his bike. We begin walking to the school building as Tate strikes up a conversation, like the usual.

"This time, I'm coming with you and Kyle to visit your mom. I miss that lady," he proposes. I grip onto his chin length, black hair.

"Okay, Romeo, if you got a thing for my mom, let me know. I'll support you no matter what, honey," I tease sarcastically. Tate scoffs.

"Please, you're the Juliet in this fantasy," he replies as he deposits me in front of my forest green, chipping locker. I place a hand on my hip.

"So we both commit suicide? How lovely." That's how Tate and I converse most the time, playful bickering. Other times we'll have deep, meaningful conversation, but those times are rare.

"Well, I got to go to class, Blue," Tate says, making sure to use my last name. I scoff and wave at him.

"Leaving your love, how disrespectful!" I go to turn around and enter my locker combination, but my body bumps into a warm, solid figure. I tumble to the floor where I bump my head.

" _Ow_!" I shout at whoever bumped into me.

"Oh, geez I'm sorry!" I look up at the sound of that voice. Jacob Black. I fix him with a glare as I stare at him. His eyes were wide as he stared back down at me, and his moth was slightly agape—like a fish. Good. He should be scared of me because I just might kick his huge ass.

"You better be sorry, you disrespectful prick! Watch where you're going, asshole," I hiss snarkily. His mouth opens and closes for a while—see, a fish! He bends down and grabs my arm, attempting to help me up.

"Here, let me—"

"No, don't touch me!" I growl out, jerking away from him. He stands up automatically, looking at me with wide eyes. If he wasn't such an asshole and part of the reason that Mom was in a mental hospital, I might suggest that he's hot, because he kind of is. Well, he is. But my mom's in a mental hospital because of him, and then he called her a crazy bitch. I lost all respect for this guy. And the fact that he doesn't even talk to the family afterwards? Who does that? He could have at _least_ apologized for calling her a crazy bitch!

"Sorry. I'm—"

"Yeah, I know who you are, dickhead. Do me a favor and stay away from," I spit out at him. I noticed that we've grown quite the crowd, and Tate stood in the back of it, laughing his ass off. He pushes through, grabs my arm, and yanks me up.

"C'mon, Princess Lilith. Don't need you tearing off Black's head," he says, taking my backpack from me. My blood boiled as I glared at Jacob. And Jacob glared at Tate. And Tate glared at Jacob. We were all in a glaring match it seemed, and I had enough anger to fuel me for miles.

"Don't give him that look! He just saved your ass from a beating, duck rapist!" I shout, stomping my foot at him. His gaze turns to me and he gives me a questionable look.

"Did you just call me a duck rapist?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn straight I did!" Tate grabs my arm, yanking me back slightly.

"Calm down, Miss. Anger Management." I ignore him while focusing on Jacob, who was focusing on me. He now shook slightly, and his little posse stood behind him, grabbing his arm.

"Jacob, come on."

"Yeah, Jake, she's not worth it."

" _I'm_ not worth it! Bitch, I'm worth the mother fucking fight! I'll twist your arm, then make you suck your own dick!"

"Lilith, the principal's coming, let's go," Tate says before dragging me away from Jacob, who was still glaring at Tate. When Tate had finally dragged me outside the school, he dropped my arm. "What's your problem, Blue?" He asks me.

"I hate him!" I scream, kicking a tree. My blood was boiling and I felt like running back into the school and curb stomping Jacob Black and then pummeling his posse. It would be so worth getting expelled. Tate grabs my arm and makes me look at him.

"Look, I know you hate him, but you can't just start a riot at school, Lilith. You'll get expelled, and who knows how social services would react to that, huh?" He was starting to ease the anger out of me, and make me think reasonably. I still wanted to bash Black's face into a linoleum floor, but I didn't want to do it at school. See, I'm getting more reasonable.

"Come on, Lilith. We'll drop our backpacks off at your house since Kyle's at work, and then we'll drive aimlessly through Forks till Sheriff Swan pulls us over and lectures us about how this is the billionth time," Tate convinces me. I nod my head.

"Okay, fine, but we get mint 'n chip ice cream," I say. Tate groans.

"Rocky Road!" He whines. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Fine, Rocky Road, but I get to go back and kick Black's ass."

"Mint 'n chip it is!" He sings before hopping to Harley Speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns "The Twilight Saga".**

 **~Lilith's POV~**

Tate and I drive around on Harley Speed for a while, got ice cream—mint 'n chip—and we even got pulled over my Sheriff Swan, who gave us a ticket this time while threatening to tell Tate's parents and Kyle. Tate owed the city of Forks two hundred fifty, which we decided to split, one hundred twenty five each. Kyle was going to kill me, but I had to deal with it. We were low financially, but who says Tate's family wasn't too. And if it got too bad, I'm sure Sue Clearwater would be fine with giving me a job. Her and my mom were close friends before Mom went to the mental hospital. Tate dropped me off at home at four so it was realistic that we went to school, and we stopped to speed a bit down a deserted street on the way home.

I entered the house shouting, "I'm home!" Kyle walked out from the kitchen, a glare fixated on his face. I gave him a questionable look while I kicked my boots off and bouncing into the kitchen. "What's up with the creepy face?" I ask while opening the cabinet and taking out some Takis. I slam the cabinet shut, and turn to face Kyle who was glaring viciously at me.

"I got a call from your school today," he says while crossing his arms. Fear rose in my stomach. Oh no, he knows.

"Yeah?" I ask through a mouth full of chips. He glares harder.

"Yeah, I guess this is the seventh time you've missed school this month without my knowledge. Lilith, you and Tate can't keep ditching like this! Social services will get involved; do you even care that you can be taken away from me? And you won't graduate, either!" Kyle shouts at me. I set the bag of chips down and stand there guiltily. I knew he was right, but it was kind of like my coping skill with the fact that Mom was gone at the hospital. So I do the only thing I know how to do with Kyle anymore. I fight.

"Kyle, I already know I'm going to be a super senior, don't sweat it," I ease whilst leaning against the marble counter. If this were a cartoon, Kyle would have steam coming out of his ears. His brown eyes glared at me with such proximity, I could have sworn his gaze could pierce into my soul.

"That's not all I'm talking about, Lil. We don't even have a good relationship anymore. We used to be the closest siblings imaginable, and now we barely even talk, and when we do it's to argue. I don't know anything that's happening in your life anymore, Lilith, and it's worrying me that you're getting involved into stuff," Kyle says while giving me a sad look. I throw my head back and let out a loud groan.

"No chick flick moments," I reply, rolling up the bag of Takis and shoving it in the cabinet. I'd lost my appetite. When I turn back to Kyle, he was giving me an incredulous look.

"You're spending too much time on Netflix. You just quoted _Supernatural_ ," he scolds. This is what I'm talking about. We can't even resolve an argument without having another stupid argument about something. This so happens to be my latest obsession with _Supernatural._

"I can't help it! Dean's hot and Sam's hot, and Jessica made me sexually confused when she was alive!" I shout back at him. We stare at each other for a moment before he cracks a smile. I break the heart shattering, sweet moment by dropping the bomb on him.

"I'm going to get a job, I think." He gives me a tired look.

"Lilith, we're not that far behind rent, and you need to keep up with your studies—"

"Kyle, I need one hundred and twenty five dollars by next month, and I'm not expecting you to give it to me. I'm not going to college, Kyle, I already know that. I'm not the smartest person, and I'm not going to miss out that much with my studies," I tell him. He gives me an exasperated look.

"You have such high hopes, Lilith. You know what, I need to go grocery shopping, you finish studying for that geometry test you have." And like that, our relationship was torn again.

 **~Jacob's POV~**

Anger was the only thing I felt as I raced through the forest. Her name was Lilith; my imprint's name was Lilith. And Lilith hated me. She didn't even know me, and she hated me. For crying out loud, I just bumped into her, she didn't need to have a heart attack over it! And who the hell was that guy touching her? _I'm_ her imprint; _I'm_ the one who's supposed to calm her down, for fucks sake!

 _Jacob, come back. We must discuss this,_ Sam says, his voice popping up through mind link. I growl.

 _I don't want to._ I must sound like a child. I don't care, I just want Lilith to love me so I can love her back and we can get married and have kids and I can show Bella that I never needed her ass, that she could go ahead and take that stupid leech, I have Lilith. The girl with bigger anger issues then Paul. But my imprint doesn't even know me and she doesn't want me! This sucks.

 _Jake, you want her for all the wrong reasons. If you only want her to prove something to Bella . . ._ Quill trails, but I know he's right. I don't even want her for the right reason. I'm such a shitty imprint.

I should want her so I can protect her, love her, hold her, and watch over her—That's it! I'll watch her tonight and make sure she's safe. It sounded like the appropriate thing to do because even if she didn't realize it, I was still making up for the argument we got in at the high school.

 _Jacob, make sure you're inconspicuous about it. We don't need another repeat of Bella or Emily,_ Sam mentally messages me.

 _Okay,_ I respond even though I was already running back to the reservoir to search for wherever her house is. I needed to watch Lilith, and make sure she was safe. And I would be doing that one way or another.

 **~Lilith's POV~**

 **~3 Days Later~**

My alarm woke me up early Saturday morning, despite Tate having to tried setting it to eight o'clock at least thirty times. Tate had stayed over like he does every weekend, and sometimes weekdays, too. I have insomnia and Tate stays up with me till three in the morning most nights before he passes out of exhaustion. I'll stay up a little later, maybe till five, before I finally crash. On weekdays I take medication, though, and I'll be able to go to sleep by one usually. Despite Kyle wanting me to take it on weekends, I refused.

But, I got up early this morning—seven thirty—because Kyle, Tate, and I are all going to see Mom in Seattle. Visiting hours are six to seven, so we'll probably be reduced to wandering around Seattle. Over the rest of the week, I didn't have any more problems with Jacob Black besides the fact he was constantly staring at me. Tate had to convince me a lot of the time not to yell at him about how staring was rude. I look over to my side where Tate slept next to me. It wasn't weird since we've been best friends since we were like two and we're now seventeen. Tate was sleepily mumbling how his mom should give him five more minutes before he had to get up. I smacked him with my Hello Kitty pillow I've had since I was eight, causing him to sit up abruptly and splutter.

"Huh?" He asks while rubbing his brown orbs. I roll my eyes and shove him off the bed before swinging my legs off and standing up myself.

"C'mon, we have to leave by nine," I say while going into my bathroom. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and put my hair in a messy bun like every other day. Deciding to look somewhat better than usual since we were going into the city, I put on some eyeliner and lip balm. Not much, but still something.

When I get out of the bathroom, Tate goes in. I take out a _Falling in Reverse_ t-shirt, a black and green flannel jacket, some black jeans, and my black combat boots. I get dressed quickly and rip open one of my dresser drawers while Tate was still getting dressed in the bathroom. I spot the ring and slip it onto my hand. It was a thick band with a giant, red gem on it. My mom had gotten it on my thirteenth birthday because it was my golden birthday. I wore it whenever I went to visit Mom. Kyle walked in, shouting about how Tate needed to hurry up. His eyes scanned over to me.

"I swear you've lost weight," he says, no doubt hinting at me eating breakfast.

"I already brushed my teeth," I defend calmly. He glares, but nods.

"Fine. When you're in the hospital because you've been dubbed anorexic—"

"That's just fucked up. I don't have an eating disorder; I just eat later in the day. Stop riding my ass about it," I snap before shoving past him downstairs.

 **~In the car~**

"Eighty six bottles of vodka on the wall, eighty six bottles of vodka, take one down, pass it to Lil, eighty five bottles of vodka on the wall!" Tate sings noisily, no doubt trying to mention the time in freshman year I went to my first party and drank most their vodka. I was grounded forever, let me tell you. It was miserable having to drunkenly explain to my mom that her thirteen year-old daughter was drunk.

"Shut up," Kyle finally said when Tate was starting over the song at one hundred again. Tate scoffed.

"You're just jealous, Kyle. Your seventeen year-old sister's able to hold her liquor down better than you." No doubt mentioning the time Kyle had his first beer and blew chunks. "You know, I got a song for that, too, Kyle," Tate says with a grin. I shoot him the look that signals, _Tate you're going to get your ass kicked royally_. He ignored it, of course.

"Kyle barfed, Kyle barfed! Only one beer, but his stomach spilled, that's how Kyle barfed!"

 **~Outside the hospital~**

Going to the hospital was miserable. Over the years, I've grown to recognize everything, and even know all the nurses. Like I could tell you that John was the coolest one there.

"We're here to see Janie Blue," Kyle says to the nurse working at the desk. She nods.

"Okay, I'll go get her." Tate, Kyle, and I all waited in the day room where there was a TV, a juice canteen, a large table, and chairs heavily made to prevent patients from throwing them. I lean against the wall, waiting for Mom.

"It's not all screams, and straight jackets, like I thought," Kyle says. I shake my head.

"Nope." We waited patiently for a little longer before the familiar face of Mom walked in. She still looked like me. Her hair was in a ponytail; she was in jeans, socks, and a t-shirt.

"Hi, kids," She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SM owns "The Twilight Saga".

~Lilith's POV~

"Hi, kids," she said. A tiresome smile was on her face, but that was the only indication that there was something wrong with her. I still stand by my statement, making my fists clench since no one seemed to be listening to me. My mom wasn't crazy; she didn't need to be here. Why can't anybody seem to see that? She hugged Kyle before she hugged me. She still had her familiar scent of vanilla and chocolate. It was slightly eliminated due to the horrible smell of cheap shampoo and conditioner, but it was still there which is enough for me.

"So how's school going, Lilith?" She asks whilst popping her elbow. It made my own elbow itch, so I popped mine too. I kept my mouth glued shut, already knowing that Kyle would answer. Tate just stood there awkwardly.

"Actually, Mom, Lilith's suspended for the next week," Kyle says. By his tone, I could tell he was ready to get bombarded with questions by Mom. She looked at him unbelievably before looking at me with the same expression.

"What did you do?" She asks angrily. I clench my teeth together tightly, already knowing that this would be one of our less than pleasant visits.

"I've been ditching," I answer coolly. The cooler I played it, the more angry she got, and I knew that, but it made me feel more secure with my answers. The evil glare she was giving me signified just how angry she was at me.

"Lilith Blue, are you trying to get social workers to take you from Kyle?" And that started our argument.

~3 hours later~

We got kicked out. They didn't want me to trigger my mom since she was making such good progress and she supposedly didn't see anything besides Jacob Black turn into a wolf. When Mom went back to her room, she was pissed. I knew that, but I still chose to let my anger win out like I was in the right, even though I clearly wasn't. I got suspended, I should be apologizing to Mom—not yelling at her, but it's my instinct to yell. I just can't help it. Tate had taken a taxi home, but Kyle had paid for him. Tate knew that we weren't going home tonight and he didn't want to be there for the arguments Kyle and I would have that would make the motel room shake till we got kicked out and slept in the car. It's how it went every time we had an argument with Mom.

Kyle and I were in the car, him giving me the silent treatment. I guess I couldn't blame him, but it was still highly frustrating. Each time I attempted to say something, he'd just ignore me. I decide to try again, just because I hate when he gives me the silent treatment.

"So, I've never seen you wear that shirt before Kyle. Is it new?" I ask while staring at him, praying for an answer. I didn't get one besides him clenching his fists tightly around the steering wheel. So what do I do? Being Lilith Blue, I try again.

"The weather's pretty terrible, isn't it? Rain, rain, rain. It's actually quite boring that there's never any—"

"Shut up, Lilith!" Kyle interrupts me. I flinch back in my seat at the harshness of his words. "You can't just keep ignoring the fact that Mom's in a mental hospital and you're making everything worse! You're in denial," he shouts, although he whispered the last part. My body tenses at his words. Kyle had never told me that it's my fault. Is that really how he sees it? It could explain a lot actually. Whenever I say that it's Jacob Black's fault, he always scoffs and says that that's impossible when Jacob Black did nothing. I always thought it was the reasonable side of him saying that Jacob Black didn't even actually turn into a wolf, but now maybe he just thinks that it's my fault. Maybe I caused Mom too much stress and she snapped. Maybe Kyle is right.

"Okay," I whisper in response to him before just gazing out the window.

~Jacob's POV~

By Saturday, everyone that knew about wolves knew about me imprinting on Lilith Blue. Today I was supposed to go to Sue's and talk to her about it. I guess she had been friends with the Blue family for a long time and watched Lilith grow up.

It made me ache to think her name. She was my imprint and she hated me. And the worse part is, there was no good reason. So we bumped into each other. People bump into people all the time and they forgive each other. Instead, she went ape shit. I don't think you're usually supposed to respond like that unless you have major anger management problems.

My hands gripped the steering wheel of my 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. It seemed like ages ago when I fixed it up when in reality, it was only three years ago. Three years ago I was desperate to have Bella. Now I'm driving down to Sue's to talk about my imprint.

Within another five minutes, I pulled into the driveway at the Clearwater house. Leah had left to go to college a year ago. She was at CSU Santa Cruz, studying forensic anthropology. Seth was still living with his Mom, considering he was only sixteen. I sigh, staring at the Clearwater residence. Time to talk to Sue.

~Lilith's POV~

Kyle had gotten a motel room, just like I knew he would. It was now about eight o'clock at night and I felt like shit. Not the shit like, "fuck, did I get hit by a train?" It was more so like, "I feel like a major piece of shit right now and want to cry". Kyle and I sat in silence for a while. Well, Kyle sat in silence. I awkwardly wandered around the motel room trying to make it seem like everything was fine and we hadn't just argued like hell.

I fumbled the coffee/tea maker. It had English black tea, coffee, creamer, and artificial sweetener. I made a cup of coffee adding creamer and "sugar" to try and make a peace treaty with Kyle. I knew that the anger had faded with him and he probably felt like shit, too. He was usually very careful with him and me snapping probably upset him more than me.

I mix the ingredients together before carrying the cup over to Kyle's bed and handing it to him. He looked up to me and raised his eyebrow. I let my hair hang in my eyes as I continue to hold it out.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch, bro. Peace offering." It was hard for me to admit I was wrong, but I swallow my pride and do it. For the sake of not getting the silent treatment—because out of every type of anger, that's the worse. I'd rather scream at him the entire night over get the silent treatment. Kyle accepts the coffee.

"Thank you, Lilith." We were quiet for a moment, and then he broke it. "I know it's been hard on you, Lil, and you're rebelling as a way of coping and whatnot. I also know I irritate you sometimes. I just don't want to lose my little sister, alright?" I swallow my saliva. I felt pretty touched. Maybe if I weren't Lilith Blue I would actually shed a tear or two. But I just nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm going to go to bed, talk to you in the morning." Kyle nods.

"Okay."

~The next day~

My eyes were squeezed shut and my face was buried into Tate's shoulder. I had my arms wrapped around his waist and I was inhaling his scent as he drove Harley Speed to the cliffs at the La Push beach. Tate smelled of cologne and I couldn't help but inhale deeply, savoring the smell. He had always smelled like . . . Home. His cologne was home for me.

Kyle was at work and Tate and I had been lounging at my place. I had been a rather depressing individual. We just sat on my couch watching Supernatural and eating ice cream. Tate eventually had enough of the gloomy atmosphere and suggested we do something. Since it was a warmer day in La Push—although still freezing if you weren't a local—I decided cliff diving.

I've said it before. I'm an adrenaline junkie. I like absolutely anything that gets my heart beating, blood racing, and my thoughts to get hectic. Tate used to be a plain stick-in-the-mud, but being friends with me for eleven years got him to be a rather daring person as well.

So Tate had grabbed a pair of Kyle's swim trunks, and I had grabbed my bikini. It was plain white. Then I tossed my jeans and hoodie on over it. Being natives, Tate and I tended to walk around barefoot.

That leads to now. My face buried in Tate's shoulder as we drove to the La Push cliffs. It was probably around three in the afternoon. Usually Tate and I go cliff diving around twelve, but we don't have school until next Monday because we're suspended. So we have a week to just be fucking wackos. And then one more week of school before we have two weeks off for spring break.

"Hey Blue," Tate says. "We're here." I lift my head up. We were down at the beach's parking lot. We still had to climb up to the cliff to get to the top. Most don't jump at the top besides Sam Uley's gang, and Tate and I. There are a few others, but those are the most memorable, at least to me

I unwrap my arms from his body and hop off Harley Speed. The water was choppy today, but I've jumped off the cliffs while it's been worse. Unexpectedly I feel Tate's hand clasp down on my left shoulder. I jump slightly. I turn around to face him.

"Yo?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. Tate's eyes turn from me to the top of the cliffs. He then looks back at me before shaking his head.

"You know what, never mind. Let's go, Blue." I stare at him for a second, calculating his expression.

"Piggyback?" I ask, attempting to break the building tension. I didn't understand why there was tension between us, but there was, and I didn't like it. A smile curved onto Tate's face. He crouched onto the floor.

"Hop on," he said through a light chuckle. I smile before hopping onto his back. I frown in distaste as I feel his skin. He was incredibly hot.

"Tate, I think you're running a fever," I comment. He glances back at me before standing up and beginning the trek up the cliff. He scoffs.

"Blue, I'm fine. Stop worrying your pretty little head about everything." I frown, but decide to not comment on it anymore than I have. I'd focus on it later. Twenty minutes later we were at the cliff. I hop off Tate's back right as I hear Tate mumble,

"Fuck." Then I see why.

Jacob Black and his friends were all right there.


End file.
